


Giveaway Prize - Middle School AU

by writingfromthevoid (luciferxrising)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, M/M, OR IS IT, Unrequited Love, idk what this is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferxrising/pseuds/writingfromthevoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giveaway prize for <a href="http://distrexed-worker.tumblr.com">distrexed-worker</a>!<br/>They asked for middle school au Cecilos<br/>I might wanna continue this, hence why it seems so cut-off now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giveaway Prize - Middle School AU

He wears a skirt just as well as he wears a shirt and tie. His hair looks good down, in a braid, or twisted up in a messy bun. His eyes twinkle when he smiles, and he has dimples in his cheeks. 

It’s _infuriating_.

Now, Carlos has no issues with his sexuality. He came to terms with the fact that he was incredibly gay a long time ago. So he has no problem admitting to himself that Cecil Palmer is very, _very_ attractive.

The problem is that the guy knows it. He _has_ to. He has to know what it does to Carlos when he leans in just that close as he points at a question on the paper, or when he whips his head around _just so_. But he doesn’t act on it, and so Carlos continues to silently fume, and perhaps, pine a little.

It has to stop _sometime_ , right?


End file.
